


In Somnis Sirena

by missingnolovefic



Series: Concubus series [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Blow Jobs, Dream Sex, F/M, Sirens, Succubus!Meg, demon!Geoff, demon!Meg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-15 04:51:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14783891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingnolovefic/pseuds/missingnolovefic
Summary: Ryan can’t stop thinking of her.Dreamingof her. Meg. It’s driving him crazy.





	In Somnis Sirena

**Author's Note:**

> Second installment of the series! It was fun working on this again :D I'm very excited to introduce some of the plot!

_The meadow stretches before him, rich greens and blooming yellows and florescent reds dotted along the bank. The sky is the purest of blues, the sun warm on his face. Her dress trails behind her like a white banner, her laughter tinkling through the air._

_He chases after her._

_They tumble across the shore, water lapping at their feet. She looks beautiful spread out under him, her hair fanning out around her head, breathless with laughter. He trails kisses up her neck, along her jaw, nips at her ear._

_‘I keep dreaming of you,’ he confesses, brushing a stray strand out of her face. She smiles._

_‘Don’t stop,’ she says, her melodic voice enveloping him. A soft breeze ruffles her dress, wet and translucent from the lake. He dips down to mouth at her perky breast, cups the other with his hand. She gasps and arches her back. He brushes the fabric aside and takes her in his mouth, sucking on the supple flesh._

_‘You’re so beautiful,’ he breathes against her lips between kisses. Her mouth is warm and wet and perfect on his. ‘I want you. I want you so bad.’_

_‘Then take me,’ she replies huskily, cupping his cheek and wrapping her legs around his waist. His shaft presses against her warm folds, and for a thought he wonders what happened to his clothes._

_‘I’m dreaming, aren’t I?’ he realizes. Meg laughs at him._

_‘Does it matter?’ She cups his head and pulls him to her chest. Fingers gently card through his hair. ‘Don’t you want this?’_

_‘I do,’ he murmurs, wrapping his arms around her. He sinks into her easily, wet and warm and tight. She kisses the base of his throat, his jaw, the corner of his mouth. ‘I shouldn’t-’_

_‘Ryan,’ she breathes, like a prayer on the wind. He meets her thrust for thrust. ‘Ryan, Ryan, Ryan-’_

_‘I can’t stop thinking about you,’ he admits with a shaky exhale, burying his face in her shoulder. ‘Can’t stop thinking of this.’_

_‘Then don’t,’ she moans, tightening around him._

_He knows she just says that because that’s what he_ wants _to hear, but the words zip through him like electricity. He groans, burying deep into that welcome wetness, spilling deep inside her._

_‘It’s just a dream,’ he thinks, head lying on her chest, her fingers playing with his hair._

_“Stop thinking,” she says, a note of annoyance in her sweet voice. She sits in his lap, pushing him down onto the sand. Ryan opens his mouth, but she presses a finger tenderly to his lips. ‘Psssh. Just enjoy.’_

_She’s glorious on top of him, framed by the setting sun. The breeze plays with her hair, blowing it into a soft halo around her beautiful face. Ryan groans, hips bucking up._

_‘Meg,’ he gasps. She sinks down on him, palms flat on his chest as she moves up and down, breasts jiggling gently with the motion. ‘Meg, I-’_

_‘Shhh,’ she shushes him. The waves lap softly over their legs. ‘Stay with me. Just a little longer.’_

_Ryan opens his mouth. His tongue feels dry, and he licks his lips. He wants to remain with her, he does, but he can feel the strands of sleep pull away from him as wakefulness creeps into his brain. For a moment he holds on, wanting to linger until she rides him to completion at least, but-_

He stared up at the ceiling and groaned, throwing an arm over his eyes. He shifted and grimaced. His undies were wet, and he was half-hard again already. With a muffled curse, Ryan threw the blanket back and headed to the shower. He’d have to start a load of laundry if he wanted fresh sheets tonight. He stared groggily into the mirror, rubbing a palm over his face.

He’d dreamt of Meg every night since he met her.

A shower chased away the last cobwebs of sleep, but he couldn’t shake the thought. Every morning like clockwork he woke up hard and yearning. It was confusing, almost irritating even. Ryan had never fallen head over heels for someone, and even now he wasn’t sure where the attraction was coming from. Yes, Meg was a beautiful woman, but he didn’t know her well - ran into her a couple times in the hallway, on the staircase, but aside from that first time they hadn’t talked much.

They’d talked more in his dreams than in real life.

Normally, it took Ryan a while to warm up to new people, nevermind developing a crush. His past relationships had all been friendships first, before they became romantic in nature. He wasn’t even sure he was interested in Meg like that. His dreams were always, always sexual in nature.

In sleep, he was almost possessed, obsessed with Meg. It scared him.

He could clearly recall the curl of her lips, the long arch of her neck, the melodic harmony of her voice. The vibrant glow of her hair, the fullness of her breasts, the softness of her skin as her fingers brushed against his - all but imprinted in his memory. Yet the most personal thing he could remember about her was that Meg liked pizza, and even then he forgot what chain and why.

It wasn’t like him. Not at all.

Ryan kept mulling it over on the way to work. The bus was unbearably full this morning, elbows jostling him, the mass of bodies causing him to sweat. He was grateful to reach his stop and walk the last block to the agency. His job in the archives really boiled down to IT work and troubleshooting, but due to the supernatural nature of the files it never got boring.

He greeted Steffie with a nod as he passed the reception area. Immediately, one of the men waiting in line peeled off to intercept him. His slouched, harmless demeanour was belied by the horns curving over his head and the tail flicking behind him, hellblue flame burning at the tip.

“Hey Ryan!” the demon greeted him cheerfully.

“Geoff,” he returned evenly, biting down a smile. “Bit early for you to get called in.”

Geoff shrugged languidly.

“Kidnapping case,” he explained, pushing his hands into his pants pockets. “Been up all night. Thought my favourite human might expedite the boring paperwork process?”

“Flattery gets you nowhere,” Ryan felt like he had to insist, sighing as he unlocked the archive.

“I beg to differ,” Geoff chortled, following him in. Ryan shot him a dark look. Geoff held up his hands. “Pinky promise to have the paperwork filed by tonight.”

Ryan rolled his eyes. “You always say that.”

“But Ryan,” Geoff pouted. Ryan dropped into his chair and booted up the computer, keeping a wary eye on the demon. “There’s this little girl, right? All cute and flowers and puppies and rainbows. Don’t you want to help her?”

Ryan chewed on his lip, watching the screen light up. He shouldn’t - Geoff was a manipulative bastard at best, and besides, there was a procedure to these things for a _reason_ \- but… He glanced up at Geoff who was lounging on his desk, eyes half-lidded to hide the unholy light glowing within. The demon consulted with the police about supernatural elements in crimes, and Ryan would even tentatively label him a friend from work. Geoff seemed to know everything there was to be known about other creatures and beings, and maybe more importantly, he shared that knowledge openly.

“A bargain,” Ryan offered slowly, and the demon perked up immediately, tail stilling mid-swing. “A favour for a favour.”

“Why, Ryan,” Geoff purred, leaning across the desk, staring into his eyes. “I didn’t know you were into that kinda stuff, you kinky motherfucker. Alright, let’s make a deal, you’ve got my attention.”

Ryan closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Information for information,” he clarified. Geoff grimaced.

“Spoilsport.” He leaned back, watching Ryan intently. “Alright, I’ll bite. What’s gotten into you, buddy?”

“Geoff…” Ryan trailed off, shaking his head. “You first. Who are you looking for?”

The demon cut him a sharp look, eyes flickering with blue flame for a second, before he shrugged.

“Fine by me. Meredith Kendall, a young woman living on 69 River Ave. She vanished forty-eight hours ago.”

“A fifty-nine year old woman is your cute kid?” Ryan snorted, typing along as he was speaking. Geoff didn’t bat an eye. “There’s three beings living on the same block that are filed here - a bunyip, a kelpie, and a selkie.”

Geoff hummed thoughtfully. “Print those out for me, would you.”

“Sure.” Ryan shrugged. The printer buzzed, and Ryan leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms loosely in front of his chest. Geoff kept staring at him, ignoring the papers.

“So. What’s got your panties in a twist?” Geoff asked, cocking his head. Ryan’s face felt hot, and he ducked his head, causing the demon to chuckle. “Oh ho ho! I didn’t mean that literally, but I hit the nail on the head, didn’t I?”

“Shut up,” Ryan muttered, dragging his fingers through his hair. Then he sighed. “You know demons and beings and stuff, right?”

“Right,” Geoff agreed cheerfully, his tail waving almost pointedly over his shoulder.

“Right.” Ryan took a deep breath. “As such you would know about beings that are particularly… tempting… to humans. Right?”

“Right…” Geoff said more slowly, sitting up straighter. “Several of us employ some sort of lure. Why are you asking?”

“There’s this girl-” Geoff gave him an incredulous look, and Ryan flushed. “Not- not like that!” Geoff’s stare turned skeptical. “Okay, maybe a little like that… That’s not the point!” Ryan exclaimed, tugging on his hair. “It’s like- look I’m not normally like this, Geoff. Sure, I notice if someone’s pretty, but- not like _this_. Not to the exclusion of all else!”

Geoff hummed thoughtfully. “So, what’s the problem?”

“I can’t stop thinking about her,” Ryan groaned, his head hitting the desk. “She’s always in my thoughts, and in my dreams, and I don’t even know what type of pizza she likes!” He made a frustrated sound. “It’s like my brain got stuck on her!”

“Have you tried turning it off and on again?” Geoff chortled, and Ryan rolled his eyes.

“I can’t just reboot my _brain_ , Geoff,” he pointed out plaintively.

“You could try getting laid,” Geoff drawled in response, waggling his eyebrows. “See, it’s quite normal among humans who haven’t had sex in a while to start fantasizing about the hot people in their life. In fact, I wouldn’t be surprised if _I_ starred in a dream or two-”

“ _Geoff_ ,” Ryan interrupted him desperately. “I know how this sounds, but I’m telling you, it doesn’t _feel_ normal.”

“Alright, alright.” Geoff chuckled, leaning forward and patting his hand. “I see how serious this is.” Ryan shot him a skeptical glare, and Geoff cackled. “Okay, serious _to you_ , maybe. And since you went to the trouble of trading favours…”

Geoff trailed off and stretched, hopping off his desk. Ryan watched him suspiciously as he grabbed the print-outs.

“If you’re looking for _alluring_ women, I’d look into sirens, if I were you,” Geoff advised, nodding wisely. Ryan squinted at him.

“Sirens,” he asked dubiously. Geoff shrugged.

“Yeah. Good place as any to start.” He leveled Ryan with a steady look. “We do live close by a big body of water. Various nymphs and similar beings tend to flock to cities like ours.”

“Alright,” Ryan said slowly, frowning contemplatively. “I’ll take that under advice. Thanks, Geoff.”

“Anytime, buddy.” Geoff gave him a quick, sloppy two-fingered salute. Then he turned and sauntered out of the archive, tail swishing back and forth.

“You better have that paperwork filed by the end of the week!” Ryan called after him.

Geoff’s words whirred through his head all day. During his lunch break he googled sirens, but after the third forum post fantasizing about sexual encounters, he closed the tab, mortified.

And yet the thought hounded him on the way home, too. He stared at the Savannah River as the bus passed by, wondering.

By the time he got off the bus it was raining steadily. Ryan pulled his jacket over his head and ran for the drab, old apartment building. Even so, his pants and shirt got wet enough, he’d have to hang them up to dry for work tomorrow. With a sigh, he opened the door, keys jingling in his hand. He pushed past, about to let it drop shut-

“Hold the door!” a familiar voice squeaked, and Ryan turned to see Meg wave at him, running up the pavement.

She looked drenched to her toes. A thin, white tank top clung to her body, but it might as well not exist. It was wet to the point of transparency, and her boobs bounced with every step, drawing his eyes there. As she came closer, Ryan could make out the lace of her white bra underneath. Her knee-length leggings were thankfully black, but tight enough to leave nothing to the imagination. Ryan stared, his throat drying up as he held the door open. Her chest brushed against his as she slipped in past him.

“Thanks,” Meg panted, bending over her knees as she caught her breath. The lines of her panties were clearly visible against the tight fabric of her pants, the same pattern of lace as her bra. Ryan tore his gaze away when she straightened, pushing her wet hair out of her face. “Gosh, that rain shower came out of nowhere, huh?”

She grabbed her hair with both hands and started wringing it out like a towel.

“Uh, yeah,” Ryan agreed awkwardly. With the way she leaned forward, he got a clear look into her cleavage. He tried very hard to keep his eyes on her face. “You, uh. You jog?”

“Yeah, in the evenings. Helps me keep up my stamina,” she said and winked at him. Ryan flushed, desperately searching for a change of topic.

“You dyed your hair,” Ryan blurted out, then winced.

“Huh?” Meg pulled a strand over her shoulder and looked at it. “Oh! Yeah, I felt like going red.”

“It suits you,” Ryan mumbled shyly. The back of his neck felt hot and sweaty. “It’s very... you.”

“Thanks!” Meg grinned brightly up at him, before lowering her lashes coyly. “I’m glad you like it.”

His heart was beating in his throat. Ryan licked his lips and opened his mouth, intend on saying _something_ -

“Sorry, I really need to go,” Meg spoke up, giving him an apologetic smile. She tugged on her white top where it clung to her chest. Ryan’s gaze flickered down, before he forced it back up. “Need to take a shower before I catch a cold.”

“Yeah, of course.” Ryan stepped to the side. He lifted his hands before dropping them awkwardly. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to keep you.”

“Don’t worry, it’s fine,” Meg laughed, her face glowing. Ryan couldn’t look away if he wanted to. “Talk to you later, kay?”

“You know where I live,” Ryan joked weakly. At her questioning look, he added hastily, “You know. If you wanted to hang out. I’m free most evenings.”

“I’d love to!” Meg smiled brilliantly. “Definitely gonna take you up on that.” Then she glanced down at herself and grimaced. “Probably not today though.”

“Probably for the best,” Ryan agreed, swallowing. His throat felt dry. “See you later, then.”

“Later!” Meg gave him a jaunty wave, then jogged up the stairs. Ryan watched her leave, the sway of her hips, the bounce of her breasts-

He shook himself.

He really needed to get his shit together. _Especially_ now that he invited her over. Shit. Had he really just…

Ryan slowly walked up the stairs and to his apartment, cursing himself.

 

* * *

 

_The lights glint off the calm water. The distinct smell of chlorine clings to the air. Ryan stands at the edge of the pool and stares._

_‘You gonna jump in or what?’ a feminine voice asks. Ryan glances to his left. There, clad only in a skimpy bikini and a translucent, colourful cloth wrapped around her hips, stands Meg. At first her hair is a dark purple. Then Ryan blinks, and it is as wet and red as it was when they met earlier._

_She turns to him and smiles._

_‘Wanna go for a swim?’_

_Her clothes fall off as she steps back and sinks into the pool. He traces her curves hungrily with his eyes, drawn to her cleavage as she settles on the edge, breasts and arms resting on the tiles. Ryan tears his gaze away, catches her eyes. She beckons him with a smirk._

_‘Meg? What are you doing?’_

_‘The important question is what are_ you _gonna do,’ she responds slyly. ‘And unless the answer’s_ me, _I don’t wanna hear it.’_

_She giggles, holding out her hand. Water cascades down her shoulders, covers her breasts, hugs her curves. He takes her hand and is pulled into the pool._

_The water rises around him, enveloping him. The world swims into a mix of dark greens and blues. Only Meg remains crystal clear, mouth curving into a smile, hair floating around her head. Belatedly, he realizes there should be a splash as his body hits the surface, and the sound resonates faintly in his head._

_‘Are you a mermaid?’ The words burst out of his mouth without his permission. He swallows. ‘Or a nymph?’_

_‘Do you want me to be?’ she asks curiously. Scales brush against his legs, and he looks down. Where there should be legs, a fishtail skims through the water. With a flick the fins on the end sweep across his thigh, the tail coiling between his legs. Hands cup his head, pull him in to meet soft lips._

_He loses himself in her, in the familiar motions and sensations, floating. Her nails scratch over his scalp, her hair tickles his shoulders and neck. Her skin is soft under his palms as he strokes down her sides, her hips. The scales don’t feel different until he realizes they should, hard and smooth and beautiful._

_She wraps her arms around his shoulders, her chest rubbing against his. He sinks into her silken heat, burying his face in her shoulder. One of her hands comes to rest on his head, the other caressing his back. He tightens his grip on her and thrusts, legs wrapped around her tail._

_He wonders how this works. Fish aren’t mammals, but how do they have sex? For that matter,_ could _a human sleep with a mermaid? How would that work? And shouldn’t he be drowning by now?_

_Don’t sirens lure sailors into the sea to drown them?_

_The water presses down on him, swallows them whole as they sink deeper and deeper into its depth. Tendrils of pressure drag him down as her mouth sucks on his neck, her hands wandering over his shoulders, his arms. Ryan’s eyes snap open and he struggles, trying to escape her grip._

_She groans, shifts._

_“Shhh. It’s okay, you’re fine,” Meg’s voice breaks through the roaring of the water. “You’re not drowning. This isn’t a nightmare. Shhh. I’ve got you.”_

_Ryan blinks and in the next moment he’s sitting at the bottom of a cliff. Water laps up over his knees, covers his thighs for a short moment before receding into the sea. The sun warms his skin, and he can breathe easy._

_‘There you are,’ Meg murmurs, lifting her head from his lap. Wet hair clings to her cheeks, his thighs. ‘Better?’_

_Ryan takes a deep breath and brushes his fingers through her hair._

_‘Yeah,’ he whispers hoarsely. She smiles._

_‘Good,’ she murmurs, kissing his thigh. Her silken hair slides through his fingers. ‘Relax. Let me take care of you.’_

_Her lips brush over the head of his cock, and Ryan drops his head back against the cliff. Her mouth envelopes him, head bobbing up and down. He buries his fingers in her wet, red hair, urges her on. Her hands press against his thighs, spreading them for her. Her tail flicks through the ocean, waves cashing up to her waist._

_Her hair drapes over his thigh, wet and cold compared to the warmth of her mouth._

_She presses her tongue flat up against the underside of his cock. Her lips are red and swollen as they move up and down his shaft. She pulls off, tonguing at his slit before closing her lips around the head._

_The waves crash against the rocks with a thunderous noise, threatening to overwhelm him as he reaches his climax. Only Meg’s hands on his heated skin keep him steady as he comes down. He blinks and realizes she’s cradling his head against her chest, fingers carding through his hair. They’re floating in the wide open expanse of the ocean. The waves calm down._

_It feels warm. Safe. The rocking motions start lulling him to sleep, when her breath hits his ear._

_“I don’t mean you any harm,” she whispers. Her arms tighten around him as he drifts off into the deep unconsciousness of the dreamless. “I just want_ this _.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Next time, we'll finally meet Gavin! I'm excited :D Lemme know what you think! Either here or on my [tumblr](http://miss-ingno.tumblr.com/patreon) <3


End file.
